


Love made and love lost

by blinksgoil92



Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinksgoil92/pseuds/blinksgoil92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequal to Liz's story. Will falls for Skittery's sister. they get kidnapped. will Liz's brothers put family over friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long lost sister

"PARKER where da ELL are ya."Will shouted

"I'se up ere Will" came Parkers voice upstairs.

"Where's grace?"

"Where ya tink? With Skittery." Will gave out a chuckle. Will's sister had a crush on their uncle Skittery. He wasn't their real uncle because that would be weird but he was one of their parent's best friends. Will pulled himself upstairs towards his little brother. "Parker I'se In charge of you'se two ta night Ma and Pa have gone ta a party at Spot's. Come on lets save Skits from Grace. Parker took Wills hand and they made their way to the roof. Grace and Skittery was sitting on the side of the roof playing cards. Grace was better than even Race and she was only seven but she had been playing since she was three.

"Hay, you two." Will called out as they walked over.

"What you two doing here?" Grace growled.

"Ya have had Skits captured up here all day. Its time for ya ta let him go. Ma and Pa have already gone ta Spots."

"Shit, what time is it?" Skittery exclaimed

"6pm" parker replied

"I've only had him up here for six hours" grace complained.

"But Bandit is comin over, im baby sittin him and Dutchess. You can plat together" Will told her sweetly. Bandit and Dutchess were Jack and Sarah's kids, Kloppman will be here of course.

"I have ta go pick Amber up, see ya guys later." Skittery said racing down the stairs. "Bandit and Dutchess are here" he shouted up the stairs.

"What does he see in a whore like Amber" Grace moaned

"Grace, Amber is not a Whore. She is lovely and you should be happy that Skittery has someone to love." Will said sternly. They made their way back down the stairs to meet the others.

"Hay bandit, how's it goin?" Parker jumped and did a back flip the last few steps landing in front of bandit, they spit shook and disappeared into the boy's bunk room.

"Lawrence honey, be good for William." Sarah called up the stairs

"Da names bandit ma" he called back down the stairs.

"Thank you Will for lookin after them for me, jack insisted I went to spots. You be good to Lauran"

"Yes mother" Dutchess murmured

"Nah its fine, have ta looks after park and grace might as well take more." Will said smiling

"Right better get goin da party's already started." Jack said from the beaten sofa in the corner. "Any problems ya know where ta find us." Will nodded and watched them go out the door.

"Now what you two want to do den?" grace opened her mouth. "NOT poker" grace closed her mouth again.

"Let's bake somedin" Dutchess squeaked

"Ok you two go talk to Kloppman and I'll sit here and count my earnings." The girls went into the back room where the kitchen was. Will pulled out his money bag and started counting.

"One, two, dree, four, five, six,"

"Knock, knock." Will stood up and opened the door.

"Hay can I'se help ya?" he asked a girl bout his age with long red curly hair, a small face with perfect features and …. And … she was shivering.

"Err, yyerr, I'se loookiin forrr sssoommmeoonnee." She squeaked between shivers.

"Come in out da cold ya must be frozen." The girl followed Will over to the sofa. "Sit down next ta da fire." He instructed. She did as he said. "So who ya lookin for?"

"Me bruda, Henry. He left home nine years ago and there are rumours that he is a Manhattan newsie." She replied as she warmed up a bit.

"Well dis is da lodgin house. Don't know anyone who goes by the name Henry but no-one uses their real name. He got any nicknames?" she shook her head. "Well describe him then."

"Well last time I saw him he was tall, thin, brown scruffy hair he should be about twenty six by now."

"Why ya describin me boyfriend and whose dis?" Will turned round to see Grace standin in the door way.

"Skittery aint ya boyfriend and dis is his sista… I think." Will told his sister. "Ya can stay in da goils room and tamorrro ya can meet everyone. Dere all at a party and don't know when dey'll be back." Will explained.

"Great more goils ta compete for his attention" Grace moaned

"That's fine, I aint in any hurry." She replied yawning

"So wat do I call ya?" will asked

"Kat or Scoot, that's wat Henry, called me Scoot. Oh I've missed him. Wat bout you? Wat ya called?"

"Will and this is grace, me bruda is upstairs and he is called Parker. How old are ya?"

"Thirteen, you?"

"Same, I was only four when Henry left, I idolised him."

"Hay why don't we go ta da party, Kloppman will look after the kids." Will said jumping up "it aint far. Wait ere a moment" Will ran into the kitchen. "Kloppman can ya watch the kid for a while I have ta go ta da party for a bit." Will plead

"Fine but don't be too long I need ta go ta bed ya know." Will ran out of the room before he could change his mind.

"Come on scoot lets go see ya bruda." They exited the building and made their way to Brooklyn.

"I win again." yelled Race over the crowed.

"Ya cheated" accused Spot. At that moment the door flew open and Spot's second in command stumbled In. "wat da matter Tank?"

"Will is in Brooklyn with some stranger" he breathed "almost here."

"Danks Tanks" Spot said and Sarah snorted. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Tanks opened it and Will walked in.

"Why ya ere? Where are Grace, Parker, Bandit and Dutchess?" Liz demanded

"Don't worry Ma Kloppman's lookin afta dem and I am goin back I a sec but there is someone ta sees Skitts outside." Will explain. He beckoned outside and a young girl walked in. "this is Kat." He announced "ya recognise her Skitts?" he shook his head. "Ya haven't seen her for nine years and ya called her Scoot."

"SCOOT, is dat really you? Ya ave grown. Why ya ere?" Skittery rushed over to her and lifted her and span her round.

"Care ta explain Skitts" Spot asked

"Oh yer sorry, dis is me sista Scoot. Scoot these are me friends. Spot is da leada of Brooklyn, Jack is da leada of Manhattan and dis is Blink and Liz Will's Ma and Pa, Race, Mush, Dutchy , Specs and dis is Amber me goil" Skittery said proudly introducing everyone.

"I thought Grace was ya goil." Scoot smirked "at least that's what she introduced herself as wasn't it Will?"

"Yer it was but me sista is confused" will replied

"William don't talk bout ya sista like dat." Liz scolded

"Well I just brought Scoot ere ta tell ya she is ere, so I betta be goin." Will said walking towards the door.

"I'll come too I am exhausted" scoot muttered as she followed Will out the door


	2. Great Niece

"That was weird" Race mumbled going back to his cards "why didn't ya tell us ya had a sista?"

"Didn't dink it was important" Skittery mutter into a new bottle of beer. Everyone went back to chatting and playing poker. At ten the Manhattan newsies started to make their way back to the lodging house. When they arrived Kloppman was waiting outside for them.

"Hey Liz can I'se talk ta ya?" he asked

"Sure, what's wrong? The kids didn't trash da place did day?"

"Nah nodin like dat, I just wanted ta talk ta ya bout somin in private." He looked pointedly at the boys who were waiting to hear what he said.

"Come on guys lets go inside." Jack ordered. When they were all inside Kloppman started talking again.

"I am getting old and I can't keep the boys in line anymore." He started taking a deep breath. "So I am goin ta retire and hand it over ta me great niece. She lives in the city and is married to an ex newsie."

"oh the boys will be bummed but why ya tellin me dis?"

"Ya me great niece Liz, on ya Pa's side. And I want ya ta tell da boys im leavin."

"Oh …. Ok…..but me run da lodge? Ya sure?"

Of course im sure. Never so sure." He assured her. At that moment the lodge was filled with shouting. "We betta go back inside." He muttered. As they entered Specs and Dutchy were rolling round on the floor play fighting. Blink strolled up to Liz and whispered in her ear.

"What did Kloppy want?"

"I'll tell ya tomorro', tell the others to meet us at Tibbys at lunch. Oh and Kloppy is my Pa's uncle, I never knew dat" She whispered back. The night went quickly after that. Blink, Liz, Will, Parker and Grace all went back to their small apartment. The next day Liz went about her house work before taking her three little horrors over to Tibbys.

"Parker stop jumpin in da puddles, it'll take me ages ta get dem clean. Grace stop chasing da pigeons come back ere, GRACE, PARKER come back ere. Will please go get ya bruda." As Will went chasing after Parker two men stopped the twins in their tracks and slung them over their shoulders. They were too far away for Liz to see who they were.

"What do we have ere? Two runaways. Ya betta be good for ya Ma or ya may run into someone who doesn't love ya." One of the men smirked.

"Uncle Oscar put me down right now. We have ta meet Pa at Tibbys now and where late." Grace shouted while punching his back.

"Yer Uncle Morris put me down now." Parker ordered.

"Dank ya for catchin' me little horrors for me, I think I need ta keep dem on a lead."

"Me pleasure, darlin. anydin for our Baby sis. Grace ya can stop punchin' me now, its startin ta hoirt."

"would ya like us ta deliver dem to ya destination?" Morris asked pointing to the shabby café.

"Yes please, otherwise I think it would take an hour with these two." Oscar and Morris started towards Tibbys and Liz and Will followed. They entered Tibbys and Grace and parker was placed on the table.

"Special delivery for da Newsies. Found dem splashing rich people" Oscar announced. He turned kissed his sister on the cheek and walked out of the building closely followed by Morris.

"Wat was dat?" race asked "and why are we ere? What did Kloppy say last night?"

"One question at a time please" Liz slid into the booth next to Blink. "Well da reason I asked for everyone ta meet here is because Kloppman is ere leavin."

"What do ya mean leavin?" Dutchy demanded

"I mean he is retiring and leavin New Yoirk." There was uproar of questions.

"Who will look after the lodgin ouse den?" Jack asked

"One of his family."

"What a daughter or somin?" Specs joined in

"A Great niece I think he said" Liz replied calmly trying not to smile

"They won't be able to control us. Only Kloppman can control us and that's rare. They will be some hoity rich person wont they. Dere properly horrible." Race complained

"Wait, Great Niece?" blink asked gradually putting the pieces together.

"That's right, her son is meetin us ere." At the moment Will walked in. Liz asked him to wait five minutes before comin in. "ere 'e is, this is Kloppman's Great great nephew." She said pointing at Will and bursting out laughing when she saw their faces. "I will be in charge of the house after Kloppy leaves." She announced after she stopped laughing.

"Why lie about being his great niece, why not just tell us you where taking over." Jack asked as he was the first to come to his senses

"I didn't lie; I really am his great niece. That was his excuse to make me boss of the LH. He would never leave it to someone who wasn't his family and someone he trusts."


	3. Ya Bastard

"Hey, sorry we're late. Wat we miss?" Skittery asked as he sat down in the crowded booth

"Nothing much, just Kloppman retirin and Liz takin over." Jack replied a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Wat! That true Liz?" Liz nodded

"So when is he leavin?" Blink asked

"I don't know" Liz answered sighing "he told me last night he was retiring but he didn't say when." she looked at her hands. The subject gradually changed and people drifted away. As scoot and Skittery were heading out the door Will court up with them.

"Hey, scoot ya want ta sell wid me tomorro?

"Yer sure."

"She can't she sellin wid me" Skittery told him

"I can sell with whoever I like" scoot shouted at Skittery "ya haven't seen me for the last nine years ya can't tell me what ta do. I am sellin wid Will and dats final." Will was shocked Scoot was such a small girl he didn't know she had such big lungs. Scoot started walking back towards the house and Will chased after her. Skittery just stood in the doorway staring after her.

"Hey Skitts, ya want ta move so we can get out?" Race called from the crowd that had formed behind Skittery

"Ow sorry, she never talked ta me like dat." he murmured

"That's 'cause ya left when she was four, ya almost a stranger ta 'er" Liz told him as she squeezed past him with grace trialling past her.

Skittery moved from the doorway. "I suppose ya right, she a big girl now, I can't protect her all da time."

"MEDDA'S HAVIN' A PARTY!" everyone looked up and saw David racing towards them. When he finally reached them he had to lean on Jack and get his breath back.

"When?" Race asked excitedly

"Tonight." David breathed.

"Tanigh'?" Parker said excitedly. Blink chuckled.

"Ya aint comin' kid, it'll be past ya bed time." He told him firmly.

"But pa, can't I go till me bed time?"

"NO" Liz said even firmer.

"But Ma." Grace plead.

"Till 9 o'clock, NO later." Liz gave in. Everyone went back to the lodging house to prepare for the party. When they arrived at Meddas everyone was excited. They wandered over to a table which was the only free one in the house. Soon Medda came on stage and started singing.

"How's it goin' kid?" Spot asked Parker from behind him.

"Uncle Spot, I'm fine I sold 50 papes all by myself yesterday, ya want ta sit down?" Parker asked as he leapt off of his seat and jumped onto Blinks lap.

"All by yaself that's great." Spot said sitting down. "I'd like ya ta meet someone." He beckoned to someone over his shoulder. A tall slender brunette walked over and stood next to Spots chair. "Dis is Bird me goil."

"Hey, I'm Liz, this is Grace, parker and will me kids and this is Blink me husband." Everyone introduced themselves. They chatted and played poker till Grace and parker fell asleep in Spot and Blink's laps. "Hey , babe i'm goin' ta take dem back, i'll be back in an hour." Liz muttered in Blink's ear. " Grace, its time ta go" She whispered gently, she walked over to Spot." i'm taking dem home now."

" ok doll, Parker, Parker, ya need ta go home buddy." Spot gently shook Parker.

"errmm, but i aint tired." Parker muttered

" then why were ya drooling all over me den?" Spot chuckled

" come on you two its way past ya bed time."Liz hureded her kids out of Medda's and back to the lodging house. It didn't take as long as she had thought to get them into bed as they were exsusted in the first place.

" hey Kloppman , can ya keep an eye on them for me? Dey should stay asleep but just in case."

"Sure ya go enjoy the rest of the party."

"Thanks" Liz raced out the door and was back at the theatre. She pushed through the crowd to the table she left her lovely husband. As the crowd thinned she stopped dead in the middle of the room, she could feel anger rise, and she could almost feel her ears steam. There at the table a dirty whore was sucking the breath out of HER husband. Time seamed to slow down as she marched over pulled the whore off Blink; she punched her in the face then turned on Blink "ya Bastard how could ya, wat were ya thinking." He was now standing, swaying a little. She kneed him in the balls, the whore pulled her off of him.

"Hey, he's mine; I saw 'im foirst, I've known 'im for ten minutes." She said proudly.

"And i'se known 'im for ten years, he's me husband." Liz slapped her coursing her to stagger backwards "stay away from him!"

"Babe,i didn't see ya, wat ya doin' 'ere?" Blink slurred.

"That obvious, don't call me babe ya bastard" with that she ran all the back to the lodging house and jumped on a random bed. She cried herself to sleep that night.


End file.
